EVIL SUN!
by The Great Invader ZIM
Summary: After the students return from Spring Break, ZIM notices their skin is bright red. ZIM does not know about sunburn, and Dib decides to have a little fun with ZIM...


Sorry…

Sorry…. blah, blah, blah….

Someone else's idea…

Yak, yak, yak…

You get the idea.

Disclaimer: Being too lazy,

Look at the ZIM Music Video

Disclaimer. Just edit out the 

Electrasy part and there's my

ZIM Disclaimer.

There had been a week away from Skool, for some reason or other. As the bell rang, all the children dragged themselves in. They moaned at the clanging bell. ZIM was the last one in. All the kids sat down, and ZIM noticed something strange…

Every child in the class, even Dib, had bright red skin. 

"What has happened to you stinkbeasts?" ZIM cried, his eyes narrowing and sweeping the classroom. A few kids laughed, but most just stared.

The kid who was sitting in front of ZIM twirled in his seat. "It's just sunburn, geez."

Skool had been out for Spring Break.

"Sunburn…?" ZIM murmured. The babble that had broken out silenced as Ms. Bitters hissed for quiet. ZIM thought about this 'sunburn' while the lesson began.

Dib, over at his desk, stared down at his red, painful hands, and grinned at ZIM. The alien paid no attention to him, and did not realize that Dib had thought of a wonderful new way to torment him.

------------

In the cafeteria, ZIM sat alone in the corner. He wasn't eating anything, for the meal, if it could conceivably belong to the food genre, that was on the menu today was one of the many Earth foods he was allergic to. Instead, his was trying to think of more plans for invasion.

Dib carried his tray over to a table that was also empty. This was the closest seat to ZIM without sitting at the same table as him. Soon, if his calculations were correct, the sunburned, dead skin he had would begin to peel. It, of course, was nothing unusual… but ZIM didn't know that…

------------

Later, as Skool ended for the day, ZIM was walking back to his house. Dib grinned and walked home. Tomorrow, all that Florida sun would actually have had a purpose. He could hardly wait to see ZIM's face.

------------

Unaware of Dib's devious plot, ZIM arrived at home, took off his disguise, and went down to his lab. He found GIR there, watching the Scary Monkey Show on the largest screen they had. 

"GIR! Turn that…thing off!" ZIM yelled, turning the screen off himself.

"Awww…but I wanted to watch the Scary Monkey Show!" GIR whined, but then he seemed to forget what just happened. Rolling on the floor with his dog disguise on. Then, he produced from his head and ate it. 

ZIM watched GIR for a moment with an expression on his face bordering between amusement and annoyance. Turning away from the insane little robot, ZIM went over to his computer and began working on some new plan.

After a while of unusual silence, save the tapping of keys, ZIM heard a crash from behind him. 

"GIR!" he shouted without preamble, and stormed off to see what the robot had done.

------------

The next day ZIM arrived at Skool a little dirty. There were a few speckles of oil on his face. The machine GIR had broken was quite big, and it took a long while to fix it. It was after he fixed the machine that ZIM had allowed GIR to watch Television all day, to keep him out of trouble.

Dib grinned evilly as ZIM took his seat. As he had presumed, the sunburned skin was peeling from him. The other kids obviously had too much sun and it wasn't happening to them yet. Perfect. Recess would be fun today…

------------

ZIM was off in his corner seat again, and Dib again sat at the nearest table possible to ZIM. Dib waited for lunch to be over and for recess to start.

It was a strangely cool day in the city. However, that didn't cancel recess, of course. And as the kids emptied out for recess, Dib walked closed to ZIM and initiated his plan. Rolling back his black trench coat sleeve, he revealed the dead, white skin peeling from his arm.

Stumbling around like his head was reeling, Dib made his way over ZIM. Crashing into him, Dib smiled inwardly as he showed the peeling skin to ZIM, acting horrified.

"What…what is _that?!_" ZIM shrieked, backing away from Dib.

"Agh…you gotta to help me! My skin…it's…it's falling off! I'll be nothing but muscles, bones, and organs! Help me, please!!" Dib wailed, while inside his head he was relishing the horrified, disgusted expression on ZIM's face. The kids that were playing near just moved to where they couldn't hear the two lunatics.

ZIM backed up one more step. "I have desire to see that, Earth monkey! Keep your disease-ridden self away from me!" The alien shuddered and moved away more. But ZIM couldn't help but ask the moaning human a question.

"Which of your vile diseases caused this nauseating display?" ZIM questioned, disgust still on his face.

Dib was sitting on the ground, acting like he was in shock from his skin. "It-it's a horrible, deadly, rare effect of sunburn!"

Clenching a fist, ZIM again wondered what this 'sunburn' was."Puny human, what is this 'sunburn?'" he demanded.

"It…it's a skin condition that's caused by being in the sun for a long time…" Dib answered, his shrieking voice now sinking to a deathbed whisper. 

"Is this 'sunburn' contagious?" ZIM asked.

"Y-yeah… Run… ZIM…"

ZIM backed away and ran home. Dib stood up, fixed his trench coat sleeve, grinned, and went back inside the Skool. Later, when Ms. Bitters asked the class were ZIM was, Dib said that he had gone home, and that he looked pretty sick. 

'Mission accomplished,' Dib thought to himself.

------------

"Beware GIR! The humans have booby-trapped their sun again!" ZIM yelled as he slid in from the garbage can entrance. Throwing his disguise off, he went to his computers.

He began scanning his computers for all available information on sunburn and how to counter its effects. Behind him, GIR was fixated on the Scary Monkey Show, and had, in some rush of madness, brought the robot mom and dad to watch with him. After about three minutes, the monitor displayed a human doctor's website. There was a highlighted selection of words.

"Sunburn, which is caused by being in the sun for long amounts of time, is nothing serious, unless a person stays out for many hours, and that may result in skin cancer. To prevent sunburn, use Sun Block, which is available at many major retailers.

"After a few days of having very sensitive skin which has turned bright red, the dead skin will begin to peel. This is totally painless and normal."

"ARGH! That human and his trickery! I will have him one day… yes…" ZIM said in the confines of his lab. His mutterings quickly turned to maniacal laughter.


End file.
